Flexures in suspensions support a slider carrying the head in proximity to the disk. Loadability in a head is a property by which the head can be lifted from proximity to the disk when required without damage to either the head or the disk. In previously known suspensions reliance is placed on the stiffness of the flexure in pitch to insure adequate preload of the dimple against the load beam so that when the suspension is lifted off the disk, the slider and head will follow. Depending on several variable factors such as speed of pickup, stiffness of the flexure, mass of the slider, and specific characteristics of the cam that picks up the suspension, among others, the dimple may or may not stay in contact with the load beam.